Sasori's puppet, Itachi's lover
by Randzsa
Summary: I don't like writing summaries, I guess the title is enough : whatever... Could Itachi ever be mad? Could Itachi ever show feeling? Maybe later sex scene, I don't know yet... enjoy!
1. Long time, no see

He felt as her chest crushed his as she jumped at him...

**He felt her hot lips on his.****  
****She had silky, blood red lips.**

If they hadn't been enemies, he was sure, that he would touch it often… really often…

**She tasted like honey.**

He felt as she wrapped her hands around his neck then she hugged him tightly.

That surprised him as he was still looking at her. Her eyes were closed; he was just glaring at her…  
He was waiting for a kunai or something attack, but nothing happened…

In the next second he felt as her tongue slipped into his mouth, exploring the inside quickly… then he felt as she stepped on his left tight then she pushed herself up…

...she jumped over his head then started running.

He felt something in his mouth…

-Hey, ya' Anbu, stay with us for a meal! – Kisame yelled madly and Itachi could see from the edge of his eyes that Kisame stabbed towards the Anbu-girl with his Samehada.

It shaved her shoulder hard.

He could see as her mouth opened for scream but no voice come out…she turned around, then again jumped away, slipping for meters, looking directly at the shark-like-man, holding her right shoulder that was already bleeding hard. She drew a kunai as she was crouching.

**  
****-Itachi. Kisame. Stop fighting.**

Suddenly a low, gruff voice said to them.

-**Don't kill her.**

The voice added.

-Sasori, she's an Anbu. Maybe her mates are in the near… - Kisame threw his sword to his shoulder.  
-**She was just an Anbu. She is my servant that I mentioned** – Sasori appeared from the darkness – **I said to you to pick the thing up that she has… I didn't tell you to kill her…**  
-You didn't even specify her gender… we thought that it could be a man…-Kisame murmured.  
-**You were wrong **– Sasori said shortly then he turned to her.  
-**Do you have it?** – he asked her.

She nodded… suddenly she dropped the kunai and she took her hands down to the ground.  
**-Where is it? **– Sasori asked again.  
The girl looked up, she opened her mouth to answer but she suddenly passed out.

Sasori tilted his head.

**-Did she…?**  
-You mean that? – Suddenly the Uchiha asked him and he showed him a phial.  
**-How**? – Sasori asked him.

-She gave it to me – Itachi asked quietly – _when she kissed me… -_ he added in his mind.  
-**Maybe she knew that you wouldn't attack her without thinking –** Sasori said then he slowly went to her.  
-Maybe – Itachi thought.

Sasori crouched down to the girl and he raised his hand to find her pulse.

-**Kisame… you know… your Samehada is a really good weapon… but if she dies, I won't be in good mood** – Sasori said as he raised the girl then he jumped away.

He was followed by Itachi and Kisame.


	2. Itachi or not Itachi?

Hidan got up with cheeky mood. At that day somehow he felt that he had to do something... something that could get on the nerve of his _**beloved**_ partner, who was _**the only beautiful**_ man in the HQ: who was _**Kakuzu**_

He decided to play a prank on him.

He planned that he would take a poison into his coffee or rip his newspaper to pieces…

He took a happy, short shower (it took forty minutes), he got dressed then he marched into the kitchen with his gorgeous plan.

-'Morning – the masked beast greeted him.

-Oh, noo… - Hidan murmured then he went to the coffee maker.

His good mood disappeared in a second.

-What's it? – Kakuzu asked him as he was still reading the "_**Bingo Book – Weekly News**_" newspaper. He didn't turn towards his mate.

-Nothing – Hidan said on an offended tune. He poured some coffee for himself then he went to living room that was right next to the kitchen and he plopped into the coach.

-If you dare…

-I won't pour out the coffee! – Hidan groaned angrily.

He wasn't already a kid. He could take care…

Well... maybe he could take care of the things but it wasn't the coach…

-Hidan… - Kakuzu raised his voice.

-Shut the fuck up!

-**Kakuzu!** – Sasori suddenly entered into the living room, holding a human in his hands – **Do me a favour…**

-What happened to Itachi-_chan_? – Hidan asked immediately as he saw the figure in Sasori's hands – Who hurt him? Did he kill the Uchiha?

-Where's the wound? – Kakuzu asked Sasori.

-Shoulder – Sasori answered coldly, ignoring Hidan's questions.

-Hey, what happened to the Uchiha? – Hidan raised his voice.

-**Nothing. The Uchiha is alright** – an emotionless answered to Hidan. Hidan looked up. In a second, Itachi and Kisame enetered into the living room.

-What the fuck? – Hidan asked almost without voice – isn't he…? – he took his coffee down and he stood up on the coach.

-Hidan, get your dirty ass down from the coach! – Kakuzu groaned at him as he took the newcomer.

-Isn't he the Uchiha? – Hidan asked in his surprise then he turned to the Sharingan-eyed guy – aren't ya' a shadow clone?

-No, Hidan. She is just… _similar to me_… - Itachi said coldly then he left the group alone. They heard as he slammed his room's door after himself.

-What happened? – Kakuzu asked, maybe the first reasonable question.

-I asked Itachi and Kisame to pick a thing up from one of my servants. They didn't know that my servant is a girl. Moreover, they didn't know too that she wears an ANBU's clothes… - Sasori answered coldly.

-Poor girl… - Kakuzu murmured emotionlessly – Kisame, is it your Samehada? – Kakuzu asked the shark-like man when he saw her wound.

-Don't hurt my dear Samehada, she(*) just did her job! – Kisame said on an offended tune, stroking his sword's blade.

Hidan remained in silence.

It was too much to believe that there could be a creature that could be alike to the Uchiha…

(* I don't know that it's correct or not...)


	3. Shade

*one day later*

-I just can't believe… that must be the Uchiha! – Hidan murmured angrily as he was walking towards the room in which the injured 'girl' was taken.

-That guy is just too proud to accept that there could be a guy who could beat the crap out of him… fuck it! – he added.

-Hidan-no-dana…

-Deidara-chan? – Hidan turned to the terrorist-ninja – what is it? – he asked the blond guy.

-Why are you so angry? – the blondie asked him.

-That Uchiha guy made my day…

-How?

-He lied! – Hidan groaned suddenly, pointing at a door behind that the 'girl' was – Someone beat him, but… oh, come with me! – Hidan gripped the blond guy's wrist and with him they entered into the room.

-See? – Hidan questioned Deidara.

-Oh, my clay… - Deidara murmured – It's really similar to the Uchiha…

-Because it **IS** the Uchiha!

-I guess not. It's still feminine to be an Uchiha man…

-Let's check it! – Hidan grinned.

-But your religion…

-My religion forbids the touching not seeing! – Hidan answered and he stopped next to the bed and he lifted the cover from the human who was still sleeping on its back. Hidan didn't check the human's chest when he turned to Deidara proudly – See? That's the Uchiha…

-I didn't know that Itachi is hermaphrodite… he has nice boobs… - Deidara commented.

-What?! – Hidan shrieked then he looked at the human.

Yes, it really had boobs…

-Maybe… I should date with Itachi… - Deidara hummed – I could do things with **those**…

-But…but…

-Hidan, believe it! – Deidara said with a sight – She's a girl, and not the Uchiha, although they are awfully similar…

-I hate you, Deidara…

-My pleasure…

-That's not enough – Hidan said suddenly, seriously – Maybe these aren't boobs… maybe they are just the bandages… if she is a woman, she has to have a pussy… hasn't she?

Deidara looked at Hidan with a strange look.

-Did you miss the biology lessons? – Deidara asked the Jashin-worshiper in the end.

-I have to see more! – Hidan said suddenly and he threw the cover down from the newcomer but in the same second he was kicked on his face.

-Ouch… you bitch! – Hidan snarled.

-See? She's a girl! Deidara said bluntly then he looked at the girl –My name is Deidara, he's Hidan. What's your name?

She opened her mouth and obviously she said her name but no voice come out from her mouth.

-She's dumb - Hidan stated.

-Let's figure out her name! – Deidara said and he bowed towards the girl – say it again, please…

She opened her mouth again but now a deep, mannish voice said:

**-Shade.**

-A girl with a man's voice? – Hidan asked, he was still stroking his face… that hurt… really…

**-No, that's me** – Sasori entered to the room calmly – **leave her alone… she needs time to recover…**

-Do you know her Sasori-no-dana? – Deidara asked the puppet master.

-She's my _servant_ – Sasori answered then he went to the girl, he unpicked her bandages from her shoulder and from one of his pockets he took a little box. He opened it.

-That crème will hurt a bit, but helps to recover…-Sasori explained to the girl who nodded as she understood.

-You haven't talked about her… - Deidara said.

Sasori just hummed as an answer.

-Is she an Uchiha? – Hidan asked his maniac question.

-Absolutely not – Sasori said seriously – She's just similar to him…

-Is her name really 'Shade'? – Deidara asked then.

-No. I named her to be Shade – Sasori answered the he prevented Deidara's next question – I found her in a cover. I spotted firstly her shadow then her figure.

-how…

-She sold her soul to me –Sasori continued – we made an agreement that if I save her life and help to find her lost sister, she would follow my commands without questions… that's all…

She grimaced as Sasori was using the crème on her shoulder.

-In seven days you could leave… - Sasori said to her when he finished – leave her alone – he said to the criminals – she will have some things to do… she needs time to relax…

**None of the villains noticed that a crimson-eyes shadow spied on them since their very first move…**


	4. An Uchiha's smile

Two days later Kisame was summoned by the Leader, he and Itachi had to go away to carry a letter a village then got back with an answer (that should be hopefully positive… it meant that the Akatsuki wouldn't destroy that village…).

Kisame nodded as he got it, then he started looking for his partner.

-Itachi – he called him when he found him in the kitchen. The shark-like-man could just see his back but by the motion he could tell that the crimson-eyes guy way drinking something that supposed to be: coffee.

He didn't turn towards Kisame.

Kisame waited for a while then he called him again, raising his voice:

-Itachi, com' on, we have a mission, we have to go – Kisame said.

No response.

The guy didn't turn towards him. By his move Kisame could tell that the Uchiha took down his coffee and he turned a page in a magazine.

Ksiame wasn't in the mood to shout with the feared-Uchiha so… thanks for a sudden idea he stopped behind the Uchiha boy and he sling the boy over his shoulder.

-Come on, Uchiha – Kisame muttered and he marched out proudly from the kitchen with his bounty when he was knocked on he shoulder gently.

-What's it, Uchiha? – Kisame asked the person who was on his shoulder but he didn't look at its face

It again knocked on his shoulder.

-Tell me – Kisame said.

-Shade!Shade! – Suddenly they heard Deidara's voice , the blonde terrorist ran down from the upstairs – here's your balsam for your wound! – he stopped running in the living room – Shade-chan… what are you doing on Kisame's shoulder?

Kisame looked around to be sure that there was no other Kisame in the room but him.

-Shade? – he asked curiously then he lifted the person from his shoulder.

He held her by her hip… he was glaring at her with disbelief… she was held in the air…

-Shade? – he asked again now from Deidara.

-Her name – Deidara nodded – isn't she similar to the Uchiha? – he asked with a grin.

-Man, I thought that she was the Uchiha… - Kisame murmured.

Suddenly they heard a strange voice… the two villains looked at the girl… who was… _**chuckling**_…

-Can she laugh? – Kisame asked – then… she isn't really an _Uchiha_… - he added seriously.

-Kisame,a re you ready? – suddenly Itachi appeared in the living room, bringing with himseld a dreadful aura. He saw as Kisame was still holding the girl in the air.

-What are you doing? – The Uchiha asked bluntly.

Kisame immediately took down the girl.

-Nothing – he answered innocently.

-I'm gonna leave first then… - the Uchiha left the room as fast as he could.

-Hoshikagi – suddenly Deidara called the shark-like-man, who followed Itachi's every move with his look.

-Huh? – he turned to Deidara.

-Look at her and memorize her face! That's how Itachi's face should look like if he could smile… - Deidara said and the girl started giggled quietly.

-Wow… that's so charming… - Deidara commented.

Kisame agreed with it… he couldn't move anywhere… he got trammelled by her face.

-Yes… that's how it should like to be if Itachi ever could smile.. – he nodded.

It looked like that the girl got confused so she went back to kitchen, back to her coffee.


	5. Her Jutsu, Her Art

Two days later the Uchiha-Hoshikagi pair got back to the HQ.

Mission accomplished.

Yeah.

They found the girl on the couch, playing with cards. And her playmate was Deidara.

-Damned! – the terrorist cursed – you won again…

She smiled at him then she drank from a bottle.

-She likes beer? – Kisame asked in his mind as he saw the label on the bottle.

Itachi didn't do a single thing, he just went to his room to have a rest, a shower… then he could report to the Leader.

Kisame took his sword and cloak down and he joined to the playing ninjas.

-Can I join? – Kisame asked.

-She would beat you – Deidara stated to him on an offended tune – besides… we are playing with money… I almost lose my pocket money… Tsch. I guess she's cheating… but I dunno how..

-Sounds fun!- Kisame nodded.

-Yeah… Kakuzu gave her a 1000 ryou bill about her hospitality… she's about to pay him back…

-How many do you have? – Kisame asked the girl who drew her answer on the table… - 33? Just 33?

-That was my money! – Deidara murmured.

-Shade! – suddenly she was called.

All of the looked up to the upstairs where Sasori was standing-

-I have a mission for you – the puppet master added then he threw something towards the girl. She caught it in the air.

It was a photo.

-You don't need your physical strength for this quest… you have to use… 'that' – the red-headed man answered.

She just nodded as she was looking at the photo then she took the paper down to the table. That picture was taken about a man who was in his middle-ages. He seemed to be a fighter… with an aggressive personality… he wasn't handsome or at least average… at all…

-I'm gonna go with you – Sasori added – you still need time to recover so… if he tries to hurt you, I will take my steps…but this guy maybe knows something…

Her look suddenly changed. She always seemed to be calm (like an Uchiha…) but due to Sasori's words her behaviour changes too… she seemed to be excited, energetic…

-We may leave tomorrow afternoon… -Sasori said then he turned away.

-Sasori-no-dana…

-What's it, Deidara? – Sasori hummed impatiently.

-What's her 'jutsu'?

-If you want to see, come with us...I don't mind it at all… but ask her… if she lets it, you could come with us…

***

She didn't mind it at all so Deidara, Kisame, Sasori and Shade left the HQ around 4 pm. That was her fifth day in the HQ but it seemed that she felt herself quite well with the criminals. She wasn't depressed about that she was among the S-ranked ninjas, she acted like that she was at home… sometimes she marched into the bathroom in her panties, she drank her coffees while she was yawning tiredly.

It really seemed to be that she liked being with the Akatsuki members.

The town was in the near so they got there soon. They jumped at a gate to have a rest. That gate was in the near of the town, but it was far enough that the guardians couldn't see their figure clearly…

She again took the picture and she was glaring at it for long minutes when Sasori asked her:

-Could you do with it something?

She raised her brow but she nodded.

-What will she do? – Deidara whispered to Kisame.

-I don't have a clue…

From her pocket she took a chalk and she started to draw a circle, triangles and ruins on the gate.

-Another religion? – Deidara asked again.

-Can't you hold your tongue?! – Sasori murmured impatiently – Just watch her.

She sat down in the middle of the circle and she took down the picture right before her. She showed some hand signals… then…

Slowly her black hair turned out to blond, her Itachi-like-face changed to a prettier one…every of her shape changed. She had bigger boobs, nicer curves; she was shorter when she stood up from the circle. Her mannish t-shirt and shorts (she got them from Sasori to wear something… they didn't know how the puppet-master could get matching clothes for her…) turned out to leather miniskirt and top…

Well… when you expect something else that really happens… you feel yourself staggered.

Kisame and Deidara were awfully surprised.

The Itachi-like-_nice_-girl turned out to a sex bomb.

-Baaang… - Deidara whimpered in the end.

Sasori gave them a blunt look.

-My jutsu is… - she started speaking… she had seductively deep, **womanish** voice- that… - she took her little finger to the edge of her lips – I can see into the men's minds… I can find their ideal woman… - she smiled then she bit her lips – quite affective jutsu, isn't it?

Well… that had an effect on the criminals…

-Shade… they aren't the target… - Sasori said suddenly bluntly.

-Give me five hours then… around 10 pm, let's meet in the motel "Zealous". If I didn't screw something it's his regular place… - she answered to the puppet-master – bye boys! – she waved to the criminals seductively then she walked away slowly.

-What the hell was that? – Deidara asked in the end.

-What do you mean, Deidara? – Sasori asked back – Get used to that her jutsu is as artistic as yours…

-There's no…

-Yes. There's art. That's her art. – Sasori nodded . Because she plays the role too that the man imagined… even thought it's totally opposite of her personality – he sighted – I guess you can't imagine how hard it is…

****

Around 10 pm they got to the hotel called "Zealous".

They heard a mannish, lustful scream then a loud womanish laugh.

-Did she kill him? – Kisame asked Sasori.

-If she lest her temper, he might be dead… - Sasori nodded.

They saw as a window opened. The girl looked out and she hailed to them.

The criminals jumped intp the room quietly.

-Is he dead? – Kisame asked her.

"No."

She shook her head as she put on her t-shirt and shorts. She had her original, Itachi-like look.

-How many minutes? – Sasori asked her with a perverted grin.

"Three."

She showed the number with a nasty grin.

-Was it easy to charm him? – Deidara asked her.

"Yes."

-Start the next jutsu – Sasori said in the end – now… she will show his life to us. Please, watch it carefully… a tiny-little thing could be so useful… ready? – he turned to the girl.

She nodded then she straddled the man, taking her right arm to his forehead, then she stretched her free hand.

Suddenly a hologram-like-thing appeared before the criminals and they could watch the man's life… starting with his birth…


End file.
